


Birthday Gift

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Diavolo gets a special birthday gift.
Relationships: Diavolo/Female Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 418





	Birthday Gift

Your heels clicked as you made your way down the hallway of Lord Diavolo’s castle. The last of the guests from his birthday party (and your welcome party apparently) had left, and you couldn’t find your demons anywhere. They never would have let you walk home alone this late in the evening so they had to be somewhere. You noticed a door ajar to your left, flickering shadows from the fireplace reaching out into the hall. Approaching the door, you pushed it further open, expecting to see a servant or possibly Barbatos. Instead, you saw Diavolo himself, standing in front of a large fire, glass of some form of demon liquor in his hand. You waited a moment, taking in the sight of his well-toned back, the four wings melding seamlessly into his back.

You hadn’t admitted it to anyone, but as much as you cared for the seven men you lived with, it was the Lord of the Devildom you found you could never take your eyes off of. His voice broke through your appreciation of the view, making you realize you had no idea how long you’d been standing there staring at him. “Would you like to have a drink with me?” He asked, obviously for the second time, his lips quirking into a smile as he saw your cheeks turn red. Shaking your head, you forced yourself to glance around the room as you answered, anything to keep from staring at the demon lord in front of you. 

“No…ah, I was just looking for Lucifer or one of the others? I thought we’d have been heading home by now.” Your eyes fell to the bed through another door in the room, finally realizing you’d found your way to Diavolo’s private quarters. “Have you seen any of them?”

He chuckled, setting his drink down as he crossed the room to the door. “They didn’t tell you? The plan was you stay here tonight.” He held out his arms, smiling broadly. “My home is yours for the night.”

“Oh? No, they didn’t tell me we’d be spending the night. So…I guess I’m with Asmodeus again? Same room as last time?” You turned to go, Diavolo’s hand wrapping around your wrist stopping you. You looked back at him, the heat in his eyes making your heart lurch for a beat.

“No, they all went back to the House of Lamentation. I meant that you were staying here tonight.” His smile faltered. “Did they not tell you?”

Two and two added up in your mind. Asmodeus’ insistence that you pair your pretty black dress with a thick wide ribbon of red at the waist, tied in a bow. Lucifer, leaning to whisper in Diavolo’s ear while the gifts were being presented, both men’s eyes focused on you during the exchange. How right after the party ended you couldn’t find any of them. “They didn’t, but I think I get what is going on. I’m supposed to be part of your birthday present, aren’t I? All wrapped up with a big. Red. Bow.” 

You wanted to be angry at this little prank, but if Lucifer arranged it you knew the eldest would never do something like this as a cruel joke, especially now where his Lord was concerned. Said Lord was still staring intently at your face, waiting for some indication of how you felt about this. Making your decision, you nodded towards the room. “I think I’ll accept that drink now if it’s still on offer.”

Diavolo’s eyes widened, his lips parting in surprise for a moment before laughing, a gentle hand on the small of your back to lead you into the room. “Of course!” Guiding you to the couch in front of the fireplace, he walked over and poured you a glass, picking his up off the mantle where he’d left it previously. Handing you your glass, he sat next to you, sipping his own. Expecting the bite of alcohol, you looked at him curiously when the taste of berries filled your mouth instead. He smirked around the rim of his glass. “It’s just juice. If this is the only time I get you to myself I intend on remembering it.” You blushed again, looking away, but a firm yet gentle hand on your chin turned your face back to him. He leaned down closer to you, his lips almost brushing yours. “I’m not asking for more than you’re willing to give.” 

Closing your eyes, you closed the last breath of space between your lips and his. Pulling away was met with a low growl in his chest, his fingers twining in your hair to bring you close again, sealing his lips over yours. Your lips parted in a sigh, a soft chuckle the only warning you had before his tongue slipped into your mouth, eagerly exploring it. You heard the soft sound of his glass being set down before his fingers were on yours, removing your glass from your grip to set aside as well. His now free hand slid up your arm slowly, nails scraping gently over your skin, goosebumps left in the wake. Your hands came up slowly to his chest, lightly tracing over the markings on his chest. His breath hitched, pulling his lips away from yours for a moment. “Careful, we store our power in those markings, it makes them incredibly sensitive.” You grinned wickedly at him, turning your head to the side, licking a stripe up the golden markings along his forearm, nipping lightly at his wrist, the magic leaving your tongue tingling. He tugged at your hair and the back of your head harder than he intended, crashing his lips to yours again with a desperate sound, his tongue sliding along yours. His other arm wrapped around your waist, tugging you forward until you ended up in his lap, scrambling to settle your knees on either side of his hips before you lost your balance and toppled to the floor.

Your dress and his thin silk pants did nothing to hide his growing arousal where it pressed against you not that you were in his lap. You whined, trying to keep your hips still, earning another low rumble of a chuckle from him. His lips started trailing over your jaw and neck, his hands moving from your shoulders down your back, unfastening the small onyx buttons along the seam of your dress as they went, softly pushing the fabric off to pool at your waist. Your fingers tugged lightly at his hair as his mouth made it’s way to the tops of your breasts. You felt the clasp to your bra give way under his fingers, dropping your arms to allow it to fall to the floor before bringing your hands to thread through his hair again.. Gingerly, you traced curious fingertips over his horns, feeling the ridges and curve. As your fingers played over the base, you squealed at a particularly hard love bite, his tongue laving over the spot. 

Your hand slid back down his neck, working as the clasps to the collar, mumbling under your breath about unnecessarily complex demon jewelry. He unclasped the chain around his waist as you figured out the collar, slipping the large ruff carefully over his head to set on the couch. You smiled, leaning in to start exploring his upper body with hands and lips now that the chains and fur were out of the way. Diavolo groaned low in his throat, tipping his head back against the couch to let you take your time, his hands loosely resting on your hips. As you grew bolder, you spent more time focusing attention on the stark black lines trailing over his chest and abs. In response, the fingers on your hips began kneading your flesh, shifting until they were cupping your ass, not letting go. Your own hands were dragging your nails up his back, stroking slowly over the lower set of his wings. You could feel the shifting of the muscles under the skin. He rolled his hips, pulling yours down at the same time so that his length rubbed against your core, only two thin layers of fabric separating you. 

“I want you so bad.” His lips brushed your ear as he spoke, his voice deeper with desire and quiet in the darkened room. You shivered as his tongue traced up the shell of your ear. “Will you allow me, even for just tonight?” Pulling away, you nodded, sliding back off his lap to stand, letting your dress slip over your hips to the floor as you stepped out of your heels. His eyes were dark, focused on memorizing every dip and curve of your body as he reached out, gently easing your panties down your legs as well. Standing, Diavolo quickly toed off his boots, then loosened something inside the silk of his pants, allowing them to slide off, leaving him bare to your view. He smiled again, holding a hand out to you patiently. You took it, allowing him to pull you close, tipping your head up with a finger to reach your lips in a kiss that for all the desire behind it was also sweet. He bent, effortlessly scooping you into his arms bridal style, making his way through the other door and to his bedroom.

He set you gently on the edge of the bed, fingers trailing up your thighs as you scooted back to give him room to join you. He followed, crawling over the bed after you, helping you to settle comfortably in the pile of soft pillows. He dipped his head to kiss you as you parted your thighs to give him room to settle between them. You couldn’t stop the small roll of your hips as you felt one of his hands cup your flesh gently, a finger gently tracing over your folds. He brought the finger to his lips, his eyes closed as he savored your taste. “So sweet. If I weren’t so worked up already, I’d love nothing more than to see how many times I could bring you over the edge before you begged for me to take you.” He shrugged and smiled. “I suppose there’s always next time.” You felt something in the pit of your stomach flutter, knowing he wanted more of you, that this might not be a one-time thing. Matching his smile with one of your own, you reach out for him.

He drops back down to support himself with one arm, linking his fingers with yours when you put your hand near him. His other hand guides his head to your entrance, slowly starting to push in. He’s large, and you can feel him stretching you as he continues, using very gentle, shallow thrusts to help ease his length into you. By the time he’s fully seated in you, both of you are panting, You’re already close to coming, whining when you feel his twitch inside you. He pulls back, finally starting to move, his thrusts slow but deep, each one reaching as far as your body allows. You blush, crying out as your orgasm crashes over you just a few moments in. You half expect him to stop, disappointed, but Diavolo just makes a sound almost like a purr, his movements gaining momentum. His free hand traces over and down your side, across your hip and pelvis to ease between your bodies, rubbing circles over your clit as he pounds into you. 

Your other hand reaches for him, nails scraping over his chest, shoulders, back, anywhere you can reach, trying to anchor yourself as you feel your second climax building. Diavolo groans as he feels your walls start to clench on him again, your soft murmurs of “close” and “please” music to his ears. He dips his head to kiss you deeply, pulling away just long enough to say one word: “NOW”, the command evident in his tone. Your body doesn’t need any other encouragement, the waves of pleasure washing your world out in a field of white as you feel his hips slam into yours one final time, the deep pulse of his release within you. He doesn’t let you go right away, kissing you through the small aftershocks of your orgasm before finally pulling out and rising. You lay there, not sure you trust your legs to move as you hear him go into another adjacent room, the sound of running water a blessing as you realize he’s running a bath. 

You sit up, swinging your legs off the edge of the bed, stumbling as you try to stand. Before you fall, his arm is there to catch you, supporting you to walk to the bathroom. You lean against him, choosing to wait until after you are both clean and rested to discuss where this puts the two of you.


End file.
